Sonic College
by SonicTheCoolhog
Summary: Sonic is going to college with Tails, and doing pretty well as a member of the track team. But when he discovers a conspiracy amongst the students, how will he cope when his perception of college life is shattered and turned inside out?
1. Chapter 1

SONIC COLLEGE CHAPTER 1

AN: this is my first time writing a Sonic fanfiction. I'm not good at writing yet so if you can bear with me and excuse that, I hope you can enjoy my story that I really want to tell!

It is about Sonic and his friends at college and I got this story idea when I visited my older brother at college

WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS DRUGS AND SEX!

Sonic left his dorm room which was the room where Tails and him lived at college. They lived in the honors dorm because they were in honors for what they could do. Sonic for going fast on the truck team and tails for being really smart and good in classes and getting straight As all of the time.

It was saturday so Sonic decided to go on a free day adventure and ignore the homework he had to do for math because it was stupid and hard and he decided to go over to the cool dorm where all the cool drinking and smoking kids lived and studied like Shadow and Knuckles and rogue.

He knocked on the door to the dorm really hard so someone would here him and someone opened the door, it was Silver, Sonic's rival on the track team! Silver was so fast it almost looked like he was floating with psychokenetic powers but not as fast as Sonic whos feet looked like an infinity symbol.

Silver blushed at Sonic and frowned and asked "what do you want to come here for this is the cool kids dorm and you're not cool, stupid." Silver had a secret crush on Sonic that Sonic didnt know about so Sonic was confused and thought maybe Silver had a cold "Silver do you have a cold?" Sonic asked

"no I dont" said Silver

"well ok but if you do I hope you get better soon, you are important to the team!" said Sonic.

Silver blushed more like a tsunami in an anime (anime is cool)"what do you want here stupid"

"I want to visit my friend Knuckles and do cool things with him"

"ok you can come in but dont do anything uncool you may seem like a cool dude to the losers on campus but to us cool kids you're just dumb and uncool"

"Silver haha you're such a joker ok what floor does Knuckles live on"

"He lives on the 3rd one like me I'll let you up there"

"okay thanks!"

Silver lead Sonic to Knuckles room and Sonic knocked on the door and Silver left

Knuckles opened the door and looked around to make sure there were no floor supervisors around (because he was smoking the weed) and then he let Sonic in.

"what are you doing in here Knuckles and how are you"

"haha Sonic im fine and im smoking the weed. These are my friends Manic and Tikal, they are also smoking the weed."

Sonic was SHOCKED to hear that! His friend Knuckles was SMOKING THE WEED? he just couldn't believe it! "Knuckles I cannot believe you are doing these things why would you smoke the weed it's against the school rules!"

Knuckles waves his hand and grabbed his bong and took another sip of the weed air

"Sonic calm down it's just fun look I got all my work done thats due next week im doing fine in classes and so are Manic and Tikal we are destressing now so be cool and don't tell on us or you won't be cool, you'll be uncool and people wont like you anymore you dont have to smoke with us you can leave or hang around if you want but be cool dude"

Manic nodded, agreeing with his lot of green hair as Knuckles passed the bong to him "be cool bro we're getting As which is what you do in college so smoking the weed isnt bad for us" (he called him bro because he calls everyone bro not because they're long lost brothers although they are they just dont know it yet)

Tikal didnt say anything she was just smiling and listening to the music all spiritual from the weed which brought out her spirit animal which was the sloth which she saw in the woods during her spirit journey because she is native american and she saw one and her tribe leader said it meant she had to go to college and major in feminism and also history because thats what the sloth means.

Sonic wasnt sure what to do. Smoking marinara was way against the rules but it also seemed way past cool and as if it wasnt hurting Knuckles, Manic, or tikal. Sonic just stood there while smoe music played on a record player Knuckles had before he made his decision!

Chapter 1 end

what will his decision be? find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

SONIC COLLEGE CHAPTER 2

Sonic sweat a lot for dramatic effect (so much that it stained his armpits but his shirt was already armpitstained from track so it didnt matter) and then decided he would stay and hang out with knuckles because he didnt come to college to obey rules, he came to college to be cool and get a pro track career because he was a good runner with really good leg muscles.

Knuckles smiled and nodded and his dreadlocks bobbed with his head. Knuckles was a cool dude and sonic looked up to him a lot, so Sonic figured it wasnt a big deal if Knuckles smoked the weed, he was in a lot of student organizations including being the leader of the ethnic diversity group so Sonic figured if he could smoke marijuana and do all that it wasnt so bad.

"Be careful Sonic bro you might get a contact high from being in the room" said Manic. Manic was a chill dude who dyed his hair a lot and was a rebel and also getting a degree in feminism. He was in the LGBT group on campus and was very smart and educated about issues but also very chill and a cool dude. People said he had a sketchy past and could do stealing tricks but didnt anymore after his dads adopted him or something because he had grown up alone on the streets, Sonic wasnt sure since he had just heard rumors.

"Its ok I mean theres nothing bad about one is there?" Sonic asked. The others shrugged because it depended on your personal viewpoint of the weed as Sonic sat down.

Tikal meditated and was quiet a lot but sonic couldnt help but look at her choice boobs. They were very round and sexy. It was sexy to sonic how sexy her boobs were. It made sonic want to have sex with her.

Knuckles smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" sonic yelped

"Sonic that is not cool do not stare at her like that it's harshing on our buzz. Sexism and objectification of bodies is not cool especially since you dont even know her name you're being very gross right now and youll have to leave if you keep staring." said Knuckles

"Sorry" sonic said, hiding his boner.

"Dont apologize to me apologize to Titkal!" said Knuckles!

"Sorry Tikal I didn't mean to stare"  
Tikal opened her eyes. "It is okay, Sonic. I am used to the male gaze. Thank you for your apology. It would be nice if we could become friends."

"Yeah that would be way past cool!" Sonic said, respecting her and looking at her face and not boobs and noticing how pretty Tikal really was when he wasnt being rude and staring at her boobs.

Then Manic and Knuckles talked about world politics and stuff while Sonic relaxed, finding he was getting very high from the weed air. He felt very relaxed and leaned back against a wall. Things were very relaxed. Soon Tikal had to go to do some studying with friends so she left and all that was left was Manic and Knuckles. Manic had to go too soon so soon it was just Knuckles and Sonic and they were both high from the weeds. They relaxed for a while and music like careless whisper and stuff played and suddenly...

Knuckles' hand was on Sonic's crotch? It wasnt even doing anything it was just there...Near Sonic's area where is genitals were. Sonic got really nervous but before he knew it his dong grew in his pants and pushed up against Knuckles' hand. Sonic didn't understand but... Knuckles laughed and glanced to Sonic and started pushing against his boner. Sonic was very embarassed he had never had a guy touch his penis before, not even through clothes like this. Before sonic knew it his pants were wet with gayness and also cum like some sort of weird gay men's orgy except isolated at the groin of his pants. Knuckles smiled at him and shrugged and sonic felt weird because he really really liked it and got a boner but also he didnt get why it happened? Sonic got up and said he had to leave and then he did, he left and went back to his dorm and it was nighttime then, and he went to bed. Tails was already asleep because he got a lot of rest because Tails was ripped and buff and needed a lot of sleep for not just his brain muscles but also all of his other body muscles. Sonic fell asleep and had a dream...

In sonic's dream there was sonic and another sonic. The other sonic was talking about something but then he realized he wasnt wearing pants and was very embarassed...but then sonic touched the other sonic's dick and smiled a lot.

Sonic woke up in a cold sweat. It was early sunday morning. Tails was at the gym, probably, and Sonic was in his bed, sweating, thinking

was he gay?

CHAPTER 2 END

this story is very realistic because a lot of peopole in college worry about if they're gay or not so that will be a focus in this story, sonic finding out if hes gay


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic had too many feelings that morning, so he decided to go on a very straight run to avoid thinking about being gay. On his run he saw Tails. Tails was coming back from the gym and was very ripped like a bodybuilder. He waved hello and Tails said hi back but Sonic kept running, running from the homo thoughts. He ran and ran and ran until his legs hurt a ton and he knew he had lots of cardio and a good workout and then he went back to his dorm. It was late in the evening now (because sonic sleeps very late so he can go fast all day) and sonic realized he had a paper due tommorow! But sonic was really bad at math...and HADNT PRACTICED ALL WEEKEND AT IT! Sonic knew this homework was very important for his grade and he couldnt not have it turned in...

then sonic got a idea! Tails was smart and his friend and would totally back him up on this.

"Hey tails buddy will you do my homework for me?"

"Sonic what?"

"Please tails you're my friend I dont know how to do any of this and it's due tommorow...its important for me to stay on the track team and at college please tails ill do anything"

"anything?" asked tails

"yes anything" said sonic

"pinky promise youll do anything and then ill do your homework and tell you what you need to do for me then"

"ok" said sonic who pinky promised with tails

"ok now suck my dick, Sonic."

"what!?" said sonic

"you said youd do anything so suck my big fat cock and ill do your homework."

Sonic was conflicted...He didnt want to be gay and suck cock and he felt bad cheating but the grade was important and he had pinky promised which means its a really important promise...

Tails unzipped his pants and revealed a HUGE dick! It was at least 4 inches and it was still soft!

Sonic looked at tails' dick and hot a BIG boner...

Sonic slowly approached tails' dick with his mouth...he had to do it...for his future...

AN: sorry for the short chapter im very busy


End file.
